planetarywarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chopper Gunner
The Chopper Gunner is a killstreak unlocked after 9 kills without dying that must be bought by the player. The UNM model of the helicopter is the UH-180 Bald Eagle and the IPA model is their main helicopter. Planetary Wars: Operation Centurion Campaign The Bald Eagle itself appears extensively throughout the campaign. Players can see them and be inside them either as a passenger or pilot but never a gunner (not in single player). Being a tilt-rotor (a helicopter that can change the direction of its rotors) means it is more stable than a regular helicopter. The IPA equivalent is also seen a lot but again never used by the player. Co-op campaign For missions where the character is flying to a DZ, each player in the game is given a different role that is totally randomised. They can be either a passenger, pilot or gunner (two players become passengers). When the Bald Eagle reaches the DZ then all players disembark (including the player controlling the pilot seat). Multiplayer After obtaining the killstreak, the user takes control of the gunner seat on the side of the helicopter. It takes a short amount of time for the helicopter to reach the boundaries of the map. While this occurs, the player's character opens the side door of the chopper, takes out their chosen weapon (selected from the 'Re-Armament' menu) and cocks it. The player can choose one out of four different weapons. The helicopter flies around the edge of the map giving the player a good field of fire. If shot down, the user can still fire their weapon, but much less accurately, as the chopper spins out of control towards the ground. There are no ammo limits or overheating to worry about but for the grenade launcher and sniper rifle the player still needs to reload but they have unlimited reserve ammunition. Due to the helicopter slow speed leading a target with the chosen weapon is not needed. The Chopper Gunner lasts for 1 minute unless shot down. It has one set of flares which deter enemy missiles attempting to bring down the vehicle. The player controlling the gun can be killed but can continue using the killstreak reward. Weapon choices UNM *M296V Machine Gun-unlimited ammunition, does not overheat *Mark 24 Grenade Launcher-unlimited ammunition, does not overheat *M210 Standalone Grenade Launcher-requires reloading after every shot fired, unlimited reserve ammunition *SR-105 CCSR-semi automatic sniper rifle, requires reloading, unlimited reserve ammunition IPA *Alien Heavy Machine Gun-unlimited ammunition, does not overheat *Alien automatic grenade launcher-unlimited ammunition, does not overheat *Alien standalone grenade launcher-requires reloading after every shot fired, unlimited reserve ammunition *Alien sniper rifle-semi automatic sniper rifle, requires reloading, unlimited reserve ammunition Quotes UNM "Chopper Gunner entering the area!" "Cocked, locked and ready to rock!" ''(said by the gunner) ''"Missile incoming! Hit the flares!" ''(said by the gunner when a missile is fired at the helicopter) ''"We're hit! We're going down mayday!" ''(said by the gunner when the helicopter is shot down) ''"They downed our chopper!" IPA "Bring in the helicopter!" "I'm ready for you scum!" ''(said by the gunner) ''"Throw the missile off our trail!" ''(said by the gunner when a missile is fired at the helicopter) ''"We have failed! We are going down!" ''(said by the gunner when the helicopter is shot down) ''"We have lost out gunner! Don't let it happen again!"